


Force of Nature

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (i can't think of a better tag to use there), Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Gen, Poetry, Slavery Reference, forced silence/secretkeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Her diamond gave her orders no longer.





	Force of Nature

She cried out, a terrible, frightening scream.

It was a force of nature.

_She_ was a force of nature.

She was the formidable rebel Pearl, owned by no one.

It was her _choice_.

No, she wouldn't be silenced,

Her hands clasped over her mouth.

Her diamond gave her orders—

No longer.

Her diamond gave her orders—

Her hands clasped over her mouth.

No, she wouldn't be silenced,

It was her _choice_.

She was the formidable rebel Pearl, owned by no one.

She was a force of nature.

_It_ was a force of nature.

She cried out… a terrible, frightening scream.


End file.
